


Name changing, not world changing

by paulanna



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi, Name changing, Short One Shot, inspired by Hellokaelyns Bishop fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulanna/pseuds/paulanna
Summary: Charlotte being confused about moms name and Gibbs explaining to her why they are stuck on it
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Jethro Gibbs/Charlotte Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Name changing, not world changing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bishop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320439) by [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn), [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572). 



> I know it is not slightly different but it just came into my head...
> 
> All the credit goes to @Hellokaelyn

_[…] “Mommy is a Torres like me and Daddy!”_

Gibbs just chuckled hearing that.

“Can I tell you sotheming?!”

“Ok.”

Gibbs sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her.

“You know that your parents haven’t been married their whole life, right?”

“Of course I know. I am as smart as mommy. I am a Torres!”

“Good, good...”, Gibbs answered with an amused smile.

McGee looked like he saw a ghost after hearing that little phrase come out of Charlot’s mouth.

When Nick heard this, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Ellie was shocked at first, but then held her hand protectively over her rising lips.

“Your parents started here separately at NCIS, your mom a few years earlier than your dad. But when your dad joined, the two immediately got along well, they became best friends. And after a while they fell in love. Obviously they tried to hide it, but you know them, they aren’t really good at this.”

“Yeah true, they are terrible at it.”

Nick put his left arm around Ellie's waist from below and pulled her a little closer to him. They watched the hustle and bustle with amused looks.

“So your moms surname was Bishop back then-...”

“Yeah, but now she is a Torres! ”

“And exactly that is the point. As she started working here she was a Bishop and after your parents’ wedding, Ellie became a Torres - and I have no doubt that this will ever change...”, he looked up at the two of them with more knowledge anybody would ever understand.

“But that means we have had two Torres’ at work now. Hard two handle.”

“Yeah that’s right. Just one of them is hard two handle. Duh”

Gibbs chuckled. Ellie and Nick just stared at her, but she didn’t even notice.

“And it would be confusing to call Torres and two people would we react, so we decided to stay with Bishop for your mom and Torres for your dad.

But your mom will always be a Bishop just like you will always be a Torres no matter what, you know. Even if you marry your future partner and accept their surname. It is all about family and who raised you and surrounded you while growing up.

Now, do you understand why we call her Bishop?”

“Yeah I guess so. But only you are allowed to call her that”, she said while raising her index finger and ‘glaring’ at all of them.

McGee raised both arms defensively, Nick gave her thumbs up for only her to see, and Ellie and Gibbs just laughed.


End file.
